The Christmas Proposal
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: James has come up with a brilliant plan on how to propose to his girlfriend, Lily. L/J.


A/N: Hi everyone! It's getting to be that time of year again, so I figured I'd write up a short Christmas story involving two of my favorite characters, Lily and James Potter. Sit back, relax, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

><p>"It's the perfect plan, Prongs!" Sirius' voice echoed throughout the large sitting area. His body was sprawled out on the oversized armchair, a satisfied grin across his face.<p>

James, however, gave a nervous smile. "You really think it'll work?" He fiddled with the delicate ring in his hand, noticing how the large diamond in the center caught the light and reflected on the walls.

Sirius leaned toward his best friend. "Listen, mate. Somehow, your quirky antics won her over in seventh year. And those same quirky antics convinced her that shacking up with you in this flat was a good idea." He chuckled. "By that logic, this ridiculous plan might just be the best thing you've got."

A loud crack erupted from the hallway. "Must be her now," Sirius stated, getting up from his seat and strolling toward the kitchen.

James looked at him suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

He continued walking without breaking his stride. "This dog's gotta eat." James smiled lightly at his pilfering friend.

"James?" a voice called out. Quickly, he shoved the sparking diamond ring into his back pocket and stood up. Emerald green eyes met his and revealed an exasperated Lily clutching two large tote bags. "Oh, there you are." She held out one of the bags to her boyfriend. "Will you please help me with these bloody things? The boy who packed them was a complete arse."

James raced to her side and grabbed a bag from her hand. She gave an appreciative smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

"There better be some good food in there, Lil," commented Sirius from the doorway to the kitchen. His face was now covered in crumbs as he continued to stick a handful of miniature cookies into his mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hello, Sirius. I didn't know you were going to be here," she spoke in a dull tone.

Sirius moved forward and attempted to take a peek inside the bag Lily was holding. She immediately pulled her arm away and began to walk to the kitchen. Watching her leave, Sirius whispered to James, "Somebody's got their knickers in a b-" James shot him a look, causing Sirius' to end his thought abruptly. "Well then, mate, I'll see you later!" He took a step into the hallway before turning around and slapping a hand on James' back. Once more, he spoke in a whispered tone, "Good luck with everything, 'kay?"

James nodded as Sirius disapparated from his house. Feeling confident in his plan, he quietly moved to the tall and undecorated Christmas tree that stood in their sitting area. He whipped his head toward the entrance to the kitchen, double checking that Lily was nowhere in sight, and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. Carefully, he pinched the ring between his two fingers and slid it onto an empty side branch near the top of the tree. James stepped back and grinned proudly. "I really hope this works," he whispered to himself.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found Lily unloading the first bag she had brought home, pulling out a variety of Muggle foods and Wizard snacks. James placed the second bag on the counter next to her and smiled, noticing that the tiny piece of mistletoe he had hung on the ceiling that morning was currently above Lily's head. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapped his arm gently around her torso, and stuck his face into her neck.

"Hi," James cooed. Instantly, Lily stiffened in his grasp. James did not seem to notice and continued. "We're under the mistletoe. And you know what that means…"

Before he had the chance to turn her around and plant a kiss on her lips, she spun around herself, an annoyed look plastered on her face. James blinked and cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

"We need to talk, James," she spat frustratingly.

Again, James blinked. "What?"

"What did I tell you about Sirius?" Lily responded, the same agitated look on her face.

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"My house is not a live-in buffet for his hungry mouth!" Lily growled. "I'm annoyed with how often he plows through our food supply! It's like I have to go out every other day just to buy the essentials, or else we're scraping for food…in our own house!" She shoved past him and continued putting food away in the cabinets.

James approached her from behind, lightly grasping her wrist as she placed a can of soup on the counter top. "Lils, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," he said with a soothing voice, hoping to extinguish her fiery attitude.

Instead, Lily turned sharply again in his arms and unpeeled his grip from her wrist. "I'm being serious."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "So am I."

Irritated, Lily pulled her face away and stepped aside, hands on her hips. "James, can't you stop being so childish and listen to me for once?" she argued, her voice raising an octave.

Tired of his girlfriend's defiance, James threw out his arms. "So what, am I not supposed to offer food to my best friend at all?"

Lily sighed, but the angered look remained plastered on her face. "That's not what I'm saying, James."

"That's sure as bloody hell what it sounds like," James scoffed. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. Suddenly, his body tensed. "I work too, you know. Half of this money is mine. It's not just you paying for this food, I should have a say in where it ends up too!"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, but soon narrowed in disgust. "I can't believe you would use that defense," she spat. "It doesn't even make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that my best mate can't even visit for a lousy second without you flipping out," James stated matter-of-factly. "He's harmless!"

Lily lifted her chin and put her hands sternly on her hips. "Well, if you don't like it, then maybe you should just leave."

The room instantly flooded with silence. The couple stood staring at each other, neither one breaking their gaze. Finally, James reached for his jacket that hung from the coat rack on the wall and threw it over his arm. "Fine, I think I will." Without another word or glance back, he stormed out of the kitchen. The crack that echoed in the remaining silence signaled his departure.

The Christmas morning air blew heavily outside. Lily sat on the couch, a large pink bathrobe enveloping her entire body and keeping her warm. The fireplace crackled in front of her, illuminating the porcelain mug that held her tea. Occasionally, she brought the mug toward her face to take slow sips, staring off into space.

A crack sounded from the hallway, but Lily sat unblinking and frozen to her seat. The light patter of footsteps suddenly became more distinct, as James stepped through the doorway into the room. He paused beside the couch and clasped his hands together.

"Lily…" he spoke softly.

She slowly tilted her head toward him, meeting his eyes with uncertainty. James carried on and walked closer, reaching out and grabbing the mug from her hands. After placing it on the coffee table, he grabbed Lily by the waist, pulling her off the couch, and rested his forehead on her own.

"Lils, I'm so sorry about yesterday," James began in an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. I…I should have known better."

Lily stepped closer to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered.

James sighed in relief and pulled her in for a tight hug. The couple remained in each other's arms until James gently lifted her chin with his finger to give her a kiss. Lily licked her lips and smiled contently.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Lily, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." James let go of Lily and began walking toward the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Peering at the branches near the top, he quickly noticed the ring he had placed there the previous day was missing. He turned around sharply, a panicked look overtaking his features.

Lily's smile increased tenfold as she extended her left hand outward, the diamond engagement ring glistening in the light from the fireplace. James' tense shoulders relaxed as he exhaled loudly, a grin threatening to escape.

"You didn't think I'd notice a rock this big glowing on the tree branch?" Lily teased, throwing her arms around him. James laughed whole-heartedly and squeezed his fiancée closer, truly happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, I love happy endings! To all of my readers, enjoy the upcoming holiday season! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
